


"Happy Fucking Whatever"

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Chikara lifts one of the bags in question. “Who was this?” he demands, eyeing each of his fellow captains. None of them speak.Well. One of them ordered twenty-five packets of balloons with insults and snark printed upon the latex, and he intends to get an answer. Is it a captains’ gathering if no one stirs up trouble?





	"Happy Fucking Whatever"

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts not made by me.

* * *

Chikara lifts one of the bags in question. “Who was this?” he demands, eyeing each of his fellow captains. None of them speak.

Well. One of them ordered twenty-five packets of balloons with insults and snark printed upon the latex, and he intends to get an answer. Is it a captains’ gathering if no one stirs up trouble?

“You’re all under suspicion,” he adds, finally causing sounds of protest.

“Why me?” Yahaba inquires, crossing his arms. “It’s not like I prank.”

“Often,” Chikara corrects, tossing the bag of balloons on the table. “I’ve seen you join shenanigans. Frankly, the only one I suspect least is Akaashi.”

Akaashi hums. “Wise of you not to exclude me,” he agrees, sitting down at the table. Shirabu sits beside him and opens the bag, examining each of the balloons.

“That’s a confession right there!” Yahaba insists, pointing at the stoic setter. “He admitted it!”

“No, I didn’t,” Akaashi replies, peering at the balloon currently in Shirabu’s hands. “‘Happy fucking whatever?’” he speaks aloud.

“Honestly, mood,” Shirabu comments, setting it aside and continuing his search.

Yahaba still hasn’t let go of the accusation. “Why me?” he complains, staring at Chikara.

“Your senpais are Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa,” Chikara deadpans. “I’ve heard plenty of the first two and I wouldn’t be too surprised if Oikawa somehow sparked this idea.”

The Aoba Joshai captain huffs. “It’s not me,” he declares as Futakuchi bursts through the door with pizza boxes. “Food’s here!”

Akaashi helps Futakuchi with the food and Shirabu drags a grumbling Yahaba over to the kitchen.

“About time you came back,” Chikara says, setting out plates. “You were gone a while.”

“I was searching for something in my car, but I didn’t find it,” his boyfriend says, separating the boxes by type of pizza. “Ordering pizza is a good idea,” Futakuchi says. “Especially since Shirabu and Yahaba totally screwed up and nearly set the kitchen on fire.”

Yahaba darts out of the kitchen. “You fucker!” he cries. “You’re the one who set the oven too high!”

Futakuchi waves his hand. “Details, details,” he says. He grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza and grins. “Ah, that’s where I left the balloons! I thought I lost them.”

Chikara raises his eyebrows. “You’re the one who bought all of these balloons?” In retrospect, Futakuchi should’ve been high on the list, but considering he went to pick up the pizza, he was out of Chikara’s mind. “Twenty-five packs, really Kenji?”

“I demand an apology,” Yahaba says, seconds before receiving a cupcake to the cheek. “Shirabu!”

“I wanted to see how much icing was on it,” Shirabu innocently says as Akaashi sighs one of his many sighs of the night.

“Don’t you dare ruin all the cupcakes!” Chikara yells. “I worked hard on those!”

“Sorry,” Shirabu says, slightly apologetic. “I forgot-” he cuts off, too busy dodging Yahaba as the taller setter chases him.

Chikara gives Futakuchi a look, one of disappointment and exasperation. So, a look Futakuchi is accustomed to, especially from Chikara. “You’re responsible for most of the chaos here.”

Futakuchi grins. “But you love me,” he coos, wrapping an arm around his waist pulling the wing spiker close to his chest.

“Yes, I do,” Chikara chuckles. “Now are you really going to blow up these balloons?”

“Of course.”

“All twenty-five packs?”

“Do you doubt me?”

“Nope,” Chikara says. “And I don’t doubt you’ll be the one to clean them all up.”

_“Babe-”_


End file.
